What I found that day
by VehcsahHigh
Summary: When Levi is split from his squad during a scouting mission he comes across another civilisation. Captured and imprisoned under suspicion of being a spy he meets a criminal called Talia and together they escape the mines and uncover a conspiracy and a plot against humanity.
1. Chapter 1

"Its time for the 67th recon mission outside the walls! OPEN THE GATE!" Commander Erwin called as the scouts prepared themselves to exit the safety of the walls. Levi was more towards the back of the squad in a small detachment of scouts hand picked by the king himself though Levi thought they were all 'Arrogant fools.'

They kicked off and their horses bounded forward and the gate was sealed shut after them.  
There were very few scouts going on this mission and as they rode through Titan country it was clear to them all that it was NOT a good idea.

"15 METER ABNORMAL!" Retu from the west rank called, bug he was just a little too late. Its giant foot crashed down into the middle of the pack, scattering the horses and sending some flying. "Keep going!" Erwin ordered, not even phased by the abnormal on their heels.

"You're leading all of us to our deaths!" the corporal called and when he received no response he cursed. "This mission will not stop untill the goal has been accomplished."  
"And what exactly is that goal!?"

"To find th-" He was cut off as a second third and fourth abnormal bounded towards them, all the scouts tugged on the reins just in time dodging the rampage and splitting up.

Levi was more than lost. He had been cut off from the rest whilst being pursued by a Titan. He reached quickly to his flare gun and clicked the black smoke into place, held it above his head and- CLICK.  
Nothing happened. "Its not working, at a time like this!?" He yelled to himself, chucking it aside, "useless piece of junk."

He broke the tree line and raced across a grassy plain. The abnormal that had been pursuing him had stopped to a grinding halt at the edge of the forest.

That was wierd, even for an abnormal he thought to himself, exhaling softly.  
He didn't see it untill it was right on top of him. A wall. 60 meters high built of a strange grey brick. Levi pulled on the reins and his horse came to a halt before an iron gate.

Instead of the gate opening two figures dropped from above,standing either side of the corporal.  
"What do you make of this, a spy?" the first said and was greeted by a confused expression from Levi.  
"Dunno." The second said, poking Levi with a stick, "Dismount." He did so much to his annoyance. "Yeah, look at that crest, he's a green bird allright."

"So what do we do with him?"  
"The king wont want rabble. What about the mines?"  
"Yeah, that sounds good." A small metal object collided with Levis head and darkness claimed him.

-A little while later-

"Hello, are you awake yet?" Levis body felt heavy, like he was floating in water. He didn't want to move. He just wanted to sleep. "They've drugged you...this will help. " Then suddenly a pitcher of water was thrown over him and he was wide awake, coughing and spluttering at the sudden cold.

He glared up at the girl holding a jug and grinning down at him. " I would thank you for that but, WHERE THE HELL AM I!?" He yelled.

"You don't know? Why, you're in the mines of Gelida-Terram."


	2. Chapter 2 New wall

"Tch...English?" Levi was oveously confused.

"Its Latin for frozen land." This mysterious girl said, "you're not from around here are you?" He shook his head. "Where did you come from!?" she exclaimed excitedly, leaning forward with wide eyes. "Wall Rose." "Really, theres another wall!? Another civilisation!? Whats it like!?"

"Its a wall, as exciting as a wall can be."

"Not the wall, the sky the sun, the outside."

"The outside? How long have you been down here?" "My entire life...why are you down here if you're not a citiz- GAH! YOU'RE A SPY!" She yelled, recoiling in discust.

"I'm not a spy you damm noisy brat. I just got separated from by group and wound up here. I am not a spy." She nodded and sat back again the stone wall. "I never caught your name."

"Oh, its-" "TALIA!" A miner yelled as he sprinted round the corner. "What the heck do you want!?" It seems the corporals question had been awnsered. Talia.

"Its done...and we found something." "What did you find? " Talia asked standing up. They followed the miner through twisting tunnels untill he stopped abruptly at the egde of a deep ravine. "Calico, show Talia what we found." A woman aproached them and extended her arm, dropping a slip of paper into Talias cupped hands. Levi was not interested in this so he just walked a little way away from them, running his finger along the rock and commenting silently to himself about how filthy it was. "Oi, stay put half pint..."She commented as she glared at Levi, then she turned back to her friend " What is it?"

"Used orders that had been discarded down here. Read what it says." Talia nodded and read out loud: "Order 8 In the year 845 the plan to claim the three walls will commence, the attack will be lead by Reiner Braun and Bertholt Fubar as their Titan forms have exedid expectations as scalers." Levis mind ticked, piecing it all together. 845. Three walls. The colossal. The armoured. Talia yelped as the slip of paper was yanked from her hands.

"Is it true!?" The corporal exclaimed as he scanned the paper. "The Titan attacks in the year 845 were the fault of this place. Over 100,000 people died because of what happened. Shifters. Reiner. Bertholt. What's going on!?"


End file.
